How It Once Was, And The Way It Is Now
by cartoonhottie200
Summary: Sequel to 'We Can Never Return To The Way We Were' comments are highly recomended. REWRITE! PLEASE REREAD!
1. Accompanying Misery

_**Accompanying Misery **_

_It was suppose to be a joyful day as a new life was brought into the world. But it had ended in loss. The soft clicking of the wall's clock seemed to add to the weight that was heavily on his shoulders as his mind raced with questions._

'_What had gone wrong? Did she suffer? How could this have happen? Why her? Why did this have to happen to him? To them?' But the top one he kept repeating was, 'What now?' The echoing of multiple footsteps alerted him to what he had been dreading this whole time. It was the three of them, her two siblings and mother. He had called them hours before…before it. _

_Their excited expressions and tones seemed to stab him like daggers. Her mother was the first to notice how quiet he was. Asking what was wrong; he hung his head and stared at the floor. He couldn't bear to look them in the eye. The words seemed just as jumbled coming out of his mouth as when the doctor had told him them the first time. He was afraid they would make him repeat himself, as they just stood there and stared at him. But as they sank into the chairs next to him, he knew that they had understood just enough. Now, as they joined in with his sorrow, that same question popped into his head for the hundredth time._

'_What now?'_


	2. FIPRDD pt 1

_**First Impressions, Past Reflections, Different Disasters pt.1**_

_A dawn of a new day. To some, it shows the promise to their lives. To others, it was another new chapter to add to their life's story. And to most, it was just an annoying end to their peaceful sleep._

"**GOOD MORNING SUNSHINES!**" She moaned as her radio clock went off at 5:45am. "This is Brent Starkisser here, to get you up and at 'em on this sunny day! And let me tell you, it should be a crime if anyone slept through this lovely day!" Screw you, Brent. "So, get up, get out and enjoy this beautiful da-" Grabbing her alarm clock, she threw it at the wall. Hard. As the last pieces of the now ruined clock fell, she turned over and started to go back to sleep. She enjoyed the peaceful harmony of birds chirping and children playing in the neighborhood outside her window. Ah, pure bliss.

"Good Morning Sunshine!" She fell out of bed as her father yelled busting into her room. She moaned as she climbed back into bed. "Uh, uh, uh. Come on Jilly Bear, time to get up and start your first day at work." Buzz smiled as he helped his daughter up. Jill sighed as he stood her up and ruffled her already messy hair. "Breakfast is almost done, so get ready ASAP." He said, before leaving her to get ready. Groaning as she undressed, she entered her bathroom and started the shower. The warm water trickled down her slim frame and made her miss the down comforter she left behind. Rinsing the suds out of her hair, she sighed as she grabbed a bar of soap and her back scrubber. She hated this part but ever since her accident at the ARWP application test that involved a robotic animal that had impaled her back and almost ended her life, she was now required to keep the scars clean with special soap that smelled like bleach and chlorine, and burned like them too. Finishing her shower, she dried off, dressed and fixed herself up before heading down stairs. "SMILE!" Buzz's voice yelled as a bright flash of light nearly blinded her.

"GAH! DAD!" Jill screamed as she rubbed her eyes. "What the-?" Buzz was grinning from ear to ear as he held a camera in his hands.

"Sorry Sweetie, I just wanted a photo of you in your space suit." She rolled her eyes as she sat down for breakfast.

"Great moons of Neptune, Dad, you're acting like it's my first day of school." He smiled as he sat down next to her.

"Aw, I remember that. You woke me up at 4 in the morning in nothing but your pink cowgirl boots and pony footy pajamas. And you said 'I'm all ready for school, daddy!' in your cute chipper voice." Jill sighed a bit before she glared at him.

"Dad. What have we talked about?" Buzz smirked as he counted his fingers.

"No PDA, childhood nicknames, or embarrassing stories at work." Jill smiled as she began to eat her cereal. "That means your baby pictures are alright." She nearly inhaled the spoon in her hand when he said that. After coughing up half the milk and cereal that went in her lung, she looked at him in pure horror.

"You. Wouldn't." He pulled his wallet out, and with a quick flick of his wrist, the long photo holder tumbled out. "DAD! COME ON!" She yelled as she tried to grab the embarrassing photos of her childhood.

"Aw, calm down Jelly Belly, they're just too cute not to show off." Buzz replied as he held her back with one hand and looked at the pictures. "Look, your first birthday!" He smiled as she blushed at the image of her infant self with cake smeared all over her. With a quick sleight of hand, she had gotten a hold of his wallet. "Hey! Jillian, give me-" She was gone in a blink of eye as her bedroom door was heard being slammed shut. Returning a few minutes later, Buzz tapped his foot in anger as she sat down and finished her cereal. "Well?" Jill looked at him blankly.

"Well what?" Buzz held his hand out.

"My wallet please." Jill placed said object into his hand. Looking through it, he glared at her as she placed her bowl into the sink. "_With_ the photos." She chuckled as she grabbed her bag.

"Not a chance." Buzz glare just got deeper.

"Where are they, Jillian Andrea Isabelle Lightyear?" Jill just smiled sweetly.

"Safe." She walked towards the front door.

"Go get them, please." Buzz snapped as Jill pointed towards the clock.

"Can't, we'll be late. And you don't want to ruin your perfect attendance, do you?" She grinned as he scowled at her.

"Fine." He grabbed the keys. "You win, let's go." He walked by her as she smiled happily.

"Works every time."

/~{+}~\

_The warm rays of rising sun filled the room with slivers of light threw the drawn curtains. A soft snoring was heard from the king size bed in the middle of the room as a small face appeared in the doorway. Okay, had to be careful here. Opening the door large enough for her to sneak through, she also was careful to avoid causing the old hinges to creak. Tip-toeing around squeaking floorboards and obstacles of random articles of discarded clothing, she reached her goal. Gently climbing up the nightstand, she stood on the small wooden cabinet and watched her prey for a bit. Lying on its side, it snored away as one arm was draped across a pillow, and another was under its head. She had to move like a ninja, never once alerting her victim of her presents. Making sure she didn't knock over the side lamp, she pounced upon her-_

"_GOTTCHA!" Buzz yelled as he quickly turned on his back and grabbed her in mid leap._

"_Huh? But, how did you-" The five year old stared as she looked completely shocked that all her careful sneaking had failed._

"_Well now, looks like I've caught myself a little super sneak." He playfully said as he ignored her and held her out at arm's length. "Hmm, now, what should I do with my little captured prey?" She looked at him in confusion. "First, I think a little punishment is in order for disturbing my sleep." Jill looked a little worried. What was he planning? "But, how do I punish a super sneak so they stop sneaking?" Getting scared, she started to squirm as she tried to get free of his grip. "Well, I suppose the best punishment-"_

"_Daddy, please, no." She began, but Buzz interrupted her._

"_Is to tickle the sneak right outta them!" He said as he placed her down next to him and started to tickle her sides. Jill began to giggle hysterically as her father joined in with her laughter. "Ooo, it seems to me that there's a lot of sneak to tickle outta this little girl." Through the thick giggles and squeals, Jill tried to speak._

"_D-D-Daddy-Nuh-Nu-No-Mu-More-Tickles-Puh-Please!" Buzz paused a bit as he rubbed his chin and donned a serious look on his face._

"_Hmm, it seems that the 'Tickling Method' isn't working." Jill sighed in relief as she composed herself. "The sneak is in too deep. We've got to use the 'Tummy Raspberry Method' stat!" Lifting up the top of her bunny print pajamas, he started to blow into her stomach, causing her to squeal in delight. _

"_I'm sorry! I'm sorry daddy! I'm so sorry! Please, please stop!" She giggled happily as her father continued. Finally stopping, Buzz smiled at the panting little girl. "And what have we learned this fine Sunday morning?" He asked as she wiped her tears away. _

"_Dat I need to try harder on my sneak approach?" Buzz chuckled at her._

"_Nooo. We've learned that if we want pancakes, we come in and gently wake up the adult that can work the stove." He grinned wickedly as he wiggled his fingers in a tickling way."OR ELSE." Jill gave a high pitch squeak as she hid under the covers. Chuckling, Buzz lifted the blankets to revile the little girl beneath. "So, how about those pancakes?" He smiled as Jill gave a tired yawn. _

"_Actually daddy, can I sleep for a little bit first?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes. Buzz nodded as he kissed her head._

"_All that giggling and squealing tire you out? Okay Honey Bee, we can sleep for a little bit." He said as he pulled the covers over her. Snuggling in, he smiled as Jill curled up next to him. Best way to sleep in on weekends with a 5 year old? Tickle them to near_ _exhaustion. "Works every time." Buzz smirked as he fell back to sleep._


	3. FIPRDD pt 2

_**First Impressions, Past Reflections, Different Disasters pt.2**_

Arriving at Star Command, the two Lightyears went their separate ways. Buzz went to clock in as Jill dropped her things off at her locker, then headed towards the ARWP labs. Opening the double doors, she marched in, deadest on her target.

"Hey, hey, it's Lightyear junior!" One former coworker yelled out.

"Come to remember the little people?" Another called out as she ignored them and walked up to Dr. Cosmos's office door. Her new secretary, a young cat like girl, tried to stop her.

"I'm sorry Ms. But you can't go on there!" She cried as she blocked the door.

"Let her in, Miss. Enceladus." A voice commanded from the intercom. "I've been expecting her." Stepping to the side, Miss. Enceladus allowed Jill to walk in. Shutting the door behind her, Jill glared at Dr. Cosmos, who was smoking at her desk. Blowing a ring of smoke, she noticed the girl scowling at her. "Don't make that face, love, it'll stick like that forever. And it would be such a terrible waste to lose those features." Jill crossed her arms.

"Yet you continue to ruin yours with booze and cigarettes." Gabby waved a hand.

"Eh, I'm half blind in one eye. I've got nothing left to look at anymore." Smothering the cigarette out, she turned to the girl before her. "Now did you want something, Ms. Lightyear?"

"Yes, it involves my new team." Gabby looked surprised.

"Really? What seems to be the problem?" Jill threw her hands up.

"I'M ON MY DAD'S TEAM!" She yelled. Dr. Cosmos looked at her blankly.

"And…?" Jill looked at her dumbstruck.

"And that's the problem! Of all the other teams I could have been on, why his? I mean, isn't there a regulation that frowns upon family working together?" Gabby raised an eyebrow at her before raising a finger.

"First off, the regulation you're referring to applies to office romances, not families, that can't work together because of probable relationship problems down the line. Secondly, of all the teams you could have been placed on, his is the only one that would take you." Jill looked shocked by this.

"Wh-what?" Dr. Cosmos looked at her sadly.

"None of the other captains wanted you on their team." She saw the looks of disappointment on the younger woman's face. "But" Jill looked up at this. "It wasn't from anything you did or have done." She looked confused at this.

"What? What do you mean?" Gabby tapped her fingers together.

"There's another reason your father was the only captain who'd take you on his team while the other ones refused to." The doctor's expression didn't change as Jill's darken. "But perhaps that's a conversation you better have with him, than me."

/~{+}~\

"_And this concludes our special on the life cycle of the Speckled Sloth. Join us next time as we explore the life of the rare Lunar Leech, here on 'Discoveries of Karn'. Up next on Animal Universe-" The announcer was cut off as the television screen suddenly turned black, much to the displeasure of the little girl lying in front of it._

"_Hey!" She looked up at the source. Her father smiled down on her as he loomed over her, hands on his hips. _

"_It's time for bed my little Space Cowgirl." Buzz grinned at her._

"_Aw, five more minutes Daddy?" Jill asked sweetly as she used her puppy eyes on him. Buzz shook his head as he scooped her up._

"_Nope, it's way past your bedtime, little lady. Nice try though." He said as he carried her up to her room. Opening the door he placed her on her bed. "Good night Buttercup." He kissed her head and tucked her in. As he turned to go, she spoke up._

"_Daddy? Will you read me a story?" He stopped and sighed. Turning around, he crossed his arms._

"_Jillian, you need to go to sleep. It's well past your bedtime." He froze as she used her 'kicked puppy' look._

"_Please, Daddy? I'm not sleepy yet." Buzz sighed as he sat down next to her before turning to her bookshelf. _

"_Alright, pumpkin. What story do you wanna hear?" Looking at him a second, she smiled._

"_The special one!" He looked at her surprised, and then smiled as he leaned up against her bedpost._

"_The special one, huh? But I've told you that one over a hundred times. Aren't you sick of it by now?" Jill shook her head before smiling._

"_Nope!" He chuckled._

"_Alright. The special one it is." He said as he draped an arm over the bed's backboard."Once upon a time, there was a mighty knight. He was the best of the best among his fellow knights. He was also the bravest as he was the only one who could stand before the wicked wizard of the land and not be fazed by his evil." Buzz began as he smiled at Jill who was snuggled up next to him. "Soon, he was the greatest hero in the world. And even though he loved saving people, there was something missing from his life. But he couldn't figure out what it was. And then one day, he discovered that there wasn't someTHING missing in his life…"_

"_It was someONE." Buzz nodded and smiled._

"_Correct. It had been a normal day for him; he had saved the world from evil that the wizard cast upon them, defeated the wizard, and played a game of sponge ball with his friends before getting lunch at the local pub. It was there he first saw…her. She was standing by the bar, her brown-"_

"_Burnt Amber." Jill corrected._

"_Burnt amber hair gave off a beautiful shine. Her violet blue eyes twinkled with wonder and mystery as her skin was an ivory white that made her glow. It was then he realized-"_

"_It was love at first sight." Jill finished. Buzz raised an eyebrow before getting up._

"_Well, it seems to me that you know this story better than I do. So I guess that it's time for-" Jill grabbed his arm._

"_Nooo! Please Daddy, finish the story?" Buzz smiled as he sat back down._

"_Okay, okay, I'll continue. So the knight began to woo the maiden. He soon discovered that she was also smitten with him as well, so they started courting. After a while, the knight proposed to her. And do you know what her answer was?" He looked down at a smiling Jill._

"_Yes!" Buzz chuckled as he kissed her nose._

"_Bingo. So they wedded, And for a couple of years they lived happily together, when one day the maiden discovered that they were going to be expecting…a puppy."_

"_Daaad." Jill said giving her father a look. Buzz laughed._

"_Just kidding. They were expecting a baby. She came to them one cold May day. But the stork had accidently delivered her to the hospital instead of their house. So the knight and maiden ventured out before the sun's morning rays covered the land. When they arrived at the hospital they were given a tiny bundle of blankets in a basket. And in that basket was a little girl. Who had her mother's ears and jaw line-" _

"_And her father's eyes and nose." Jill finished._

"_She also had dark brown hair, freckles and…" Buzz trailed off as he smirked at Jill. "A huge tickle spot!" He yelled before he tickled under her arms. Jill began to squeal as Buzz continued to tickle her._

"_Eek! Daddy! No! No fair!" Jill giggled._

"_And she had the cutest giggles when tickled." Buzz laughed. Jill was finally able to slip out of her father's grasp and grinned. "Hey what are you-"_

"_Which she also got from her father!" Jill said before tickling Buzz._

"_Hey! That tickles!" He laughed as she continued. "Oh, you are gonna get it!" Flipping her onto her back, he tickled her feet. The next few minutes where filled with the two's laughter until Jill finally tired herself to sleep. Buzz smiled as he placed her on her pillow and tucked her in. "And she was the light of her parents' life." He continued even though the little girl wasn't listening. "But sadly the maiden passed away after the girl's delivery. And the knight promised that nothing would hurt or harm his daughter, so he wouldn't lose her as well. The End." He kissed her head and left Jill to dream peacefully, unaware of the truth behind her birth, or her father's constant doting and over protectiveness. _


	4. FIPRDD pt 3

_**First Impressions, Past Reflections, Different Disasters pt.3**_

The soft ticking of Buzz's foot tapping against the cold linoleum floor of the briefing room, gave everyone a slight feeling of discomfort. A light blue woman raised her hand.

"Um, Buzz?" He turned his head to her.

"Yes, Ranger Nova?"

"Um, what are we waiting for? ...Sir?" Buzz turned his attention back to the door.

"The fifth member of our team." Buzz sighed frustrated. The woman looked to the two other occupants of the room. A Jo-ad and a small robot were seated next to her at the round table as they exchanged worried looks. Flipping his wrist communicator on, Buzz tuned into Jill's frequency. "Jillian Andrea Isabelle Lightyear, to the Briefing room. Right Now!" he yelled sternly. As if by cue, the room's doors opened to reveal the young woman as she stormed in, and she was deadest on her target. "Ah, Field Agent Lightyear, how good of you to join us. I should give you a warning on being tardy to-" She marched right up to him.

"Did you threaten the other captains so I would be placed on your team?" She yelled at Buzz. He blinked in surprise.

"What?" He asked in confusion. Jill glared at him as she ground her teeth.

"Did you. Threaten. The other. Captains. So I. Would be. Placed on. Your team!" She snapped. Buzz glared at her.

"Young Lady! That is not an appropriate accusation to make of your commanding-"

"I asked them!" She screamed, cutting him off. "They all told me that you threaten to demote them to janitor duty if they took me on their team!" Buzz stopped his lecture as she continued. "Why do you do this to me? WHY? Every single change I get to doing my own thing, or becoming my own person, **YOU** have to come along and ruin _EVERYTHING_!" Buzz glared as he pointed a finger at her.

"Now wait just a minute, that is not fair young lady. I was just looking out for your-"

"I'M 21 YEARS OLD! I can look out for myself!" Jill barked. "I'm not a little girl anymore!"

"Then stop acting like one!" Buzz yelled at her.

"I'm not! You just continue to treat me like one! Why can't you see that I'm not your little girl anymore?" Panting, Jill glared at Buzz angrily. After a moment or two of awkward silence passed, he finally spoke.

"You'll always be my little girl. No matter how old you are. I wanted you on my team because I always dreamt that you would fight crime by my side. So I'm sorry if I wanted to spend more time with you." Jill looked at him in shock, then at the ground as she felt a little ashamed of her outburst. "Now, go sit next to ranger Nova so we can begin the mission's briefing, Field Agent Lightyear." He ordered as he pointed to the empty seat next to Mira. Jill's shame slowly melted into anger as she did as she was told; face burning in embarrassment over being told what to do like she was a child again. "Now that we're all here and got all disagreements put aside, let's begin." Jill's eyes never once left the tabletop as her mouth remained in a scowl. Her mind was racing with her screams and yelling at him in frustration, that she didn't notice him calling her name. A sharp nudge from Mira returned her to the present.

"Huh? What-?" She saw that everyone else had left, leaving her and Mira alone. "Oh that's just great! This day has been such a lovely walk in the radioactive park!" She moaned as she walked with Mira to Star Cruiser 42. The Tangean smiled sweetly at her as she patted her back.

"Look, I know you're mad at Buzz, but he's just being a dad. He may act head strong and overprotective of you, but that's what he's supposed to do. He's just looking out for your well being. He-"

"Means well, loves you so much, all he has left of your mom…" Jill interrupted. "Sorry, but I've heard them all by now." She stopped when she saw the hurt expression on Mira's face. "But…thank you for trying." She gave the older woman a weak smile. Mira gave a half smile, and then returned to her frown as she walked ahead, leaving Jill behind. Giving a tired moan, Jill hung her head. "Great, now I can add 'made a horrible first impression to my teammates' to the list." She mumbled as she continued towards 42.

=[+]=[+]=

Buckling herself in, Jill refused to look at her father as they took off. Awkward silence filled the bridge as no one spoke. Finally Booster broke the silence.

"So Jill. What does a Field Agent do…exactly?" Sighing, Jill sat up right.

"A Animal Research and Wildlife Preservation Field Agent is assigned to teams to ensure that no animals, endangered or not, are harmed by rangers on missions. They must also check on the reproduction rates on both Fauna and Flora." Finishing reciting her job description, Jill slumped back into her chair.

"Oh, that's…cool. I guess." Booster returned to the scanner as the awkward silence slowly returned to the bridge. After a moment or two passed, a soft beeping noise was heard. "Huh? That's odd, nothing's on the scanner." The Jo-ad replied as he looked his computer over.

"Nothing's wrong with the ship either." XR replied.

"So…what's that beeping?" Mira asked as Buzz flipped open his wrist communicator. Pressing a button, the beeping stopped as he turned to Jill.

"7:45 Jillian, time for your medication." Jill turned her head in a huff.

"I already took it back at the house." She snapped. Buzz glared at her.

"Yes, last night. You need to take it twice daily." Jill returned the glare.

"I'll take it later, it makes me drowsy." Buzz pointed toward the kitchen area.

"No, you'll take it now. You need it." Jill growled under her breath.

"I told you, it makes me sleepy. I won't be able to continue patrol."

"We're on traffic control for the next 4 hours. We won't need you." Buzz tsked under his breath. "Beside, a nap will get rid of your crabbiness." Jill shot him an angry glare.

"WHAT?" Booster, XR and Mira cringed as they knew this was about to get uglier. Buzz turned and glared at her.

"Go take your medication, or I'll be more than happy to tell everyone about your first day at pre-school." Jill's glare never left him as there was a standoff between the two Lightyears. Finally she raised her hands and sighed in frustration.

"Fine, I'll take it." Turning she stormed into the ship's hallway. "I'd rather be as far away from you as possible, anyways." She muttered under her breath. As the doors shut behind her, Mira looked to Buzz.

"Um, Buzz, sir?" The captain sighed.

"Yes, Ranger Nova?" he asked tiredly.

"Permission to speak freely?" The Tangean asked worryingly. Buzz nodded. "Wasn't that a little…I don't know…harsh?" Sighing, he continued to pilot the ship.

"Princess, you have no idea how hard it is to get it threw my daughter's head that she needs to follow orders." He paused as he stared off into space. "No idea…"

=[+]=[+]=

Jill growled as she filled a cup with water from the sink in one of the brig's cells. Taking the medicine from a pill bottle around her neck, she swallowed the bitter capsule down. Sitting down on the cell's cot, she slowly laid down as the drowsy side effect kicked in. As she drifted off to sleep, her mind seemed to backtrack to the last time she was inside one of the cells.

/~{+}~\

_The clock on the wall ticked away as the swooshing of paperwork traveling through the tubes above accompanied it. The ringing of different phones and tapping of keyboard keys joined in as people talking and walking in and out of the offices completed the symphony of her boredom. Resting an elbow on the desk before her, she fought off the lurking feeling of sleep that had her in its grasp._

_"Hey Sweetie!" She looked lazily up as a coke can was placed in front of her. "I got you a soda." Her father sat down in his desk's chair as he ruffled her hair. She sighed as she opened the can and took a sip._

_"Having fun yet kiddo?" Another male voice asked. Looking up, she was greeted with a light blue face. The look of boredom never left her face._

_"Oh yeah. Tons." She said flatly. He chuckled as he sat down at his own desk._

_"So how's the paper going?" Buzz asked as she took a sheet of line paper out from her bag._

_"How my 'Take your kid to work' day went_

_First my dad woke me up at 4 am, even though he doesn't leave until 6, to tell me all the rules for going to Star Command. Then after 2 hours we finally left. My dad's a space ranger and goes on totally cool missions on most days. But Today was paperwork day and I had to sit and watch him file reports that, apparently, no one reads._

_What I've learn today is that we need to stop cutting down trees to make these reports who no one reads, and that Commander Nebula gets cranky when some woman named Gabby takes the last cup of coffee and refuses to make another pot._

_The End." Jill finished in her bored toned voice. Looking up from the paper, she saw that her father didn't look impressed while Warp looked surprised._

_"Craters, Kiddo, if your teacher doesn't give you an A+ for that, I will." Buzz shot him a warning look. "What? It's pretty accurate." Buzz just sighed as he turned to Jill._

_"Look, Honey Bunch, I know today hasn't been all fighting bad guys and saving the universe…" He began._

_"Yeah, like watching your dad take down that out of control printer, or saving the Pelswicki files from that flood of coffee." Warp piped up, earning him another warning look._

_"But the point is that being a Space Ranger isn't always full of adventure and danger. There's paperwork and procedures to follow. It's not action 24/7 around here."_

_"Lightyear! Darkmatter!" The three turned to the voice. Commander Nebula stormed into the office, his peg leg clanking along the way. Buzz and Warp saluted at the older gentleman._

_"Yes Commander?" Buzz asked as Nebula walked up to him._

_"Got an important mission for yah." Jill perked up at the sound of it. "There have been reports of gun smuggling on Trade World." She began to smile. "I need my best rangers on this to put a stop to it." Jill hopped off her chair and ran out._

_"You heard the man! Let's go!" She gave a yelp as Buzz pulled her back and placed her back on the chair. "Hey, what gives?" Buzz crossed his arms._

_"You are **NOT** going with us. That's what gives." Jill slumped over._

_"Aw, but Dad-"_

_"No. No 'But Dads'. It is far too dangerous for you on Trade World. Especially with guns involved." She made her 'sad puppy dog' face. "You are not going, and that's final." She crossed her arms and pouted. Buzz turned to go when he saw how sad she looked. "Aw, Huggalump," He started, kneeling down in front of her. "I know you haven't had any fun today. So I'll take you for ice cream at Cosmos's later. I promise." Jill looked unimpressed._

_"Yeah, that'll give my essay a wonderful kick. 'My dad saved the universe and all I got was ice cream.'" She muttered. Buzz kissed her head._

_"It'll be alright. I promise. In the meanwhile, Commander Nebula will watch you while I'm gone." Nebula smiled as he put his hands on his knees._

_"That's right kiddo, and if you're good, I'll even tell you how I lost my leg." Jill rested her head on her hand as she looked at the man unimpressed._

_"You've told me over 20 different versions of how you lost your leg. Know I just wonder on which version is true, which are false, if you're just trying to easily distract me and if you really remember how you lost it." The three men looked at her in pure shock before Nebula turned to Buzz._

_"I always thought you were kidding when you said that she inherited her mother's sharp tongue." Buzz sighed and turned to leave as Jill stood next to Nebula. As the two Rangers left, he knelt down next to her. "Now, kid, I know it seems unfair, but yer old man just wants to keep you safe. And kids don't belong on missions like this. He just has your well being in mind. So how about we head back to my office, and I'll let you play with the Star Command model. Whataya say?" He paused as no response came. "Uh, Jill?" He looked down and saw the little girl was nowhere in sight. "Oh…craters."_

_=[+]=[+]=_

_Jill smiled as she hid under a trolley that allowed her to sneak into the Launch Bay unnoticed. Quickly slipping into a box of supplies that was heading towards Star Cruiser 42; she was able to sneak into the ship's supply room. Checking to make sure that 1. She was on the right ship and 2. No one was coming; she snuck into the locker room._

_"This is so cool!" she squealed as she hid in one of the lockers._

_"Star Cruiser 42, you are cleared for takeoff." A LGM's voice echoed throughout the ship's speakers. Bracing herself, Jill was pressed up against the locker's wall as the force of the launch nearly made her ears pop. Regaining her senses, Jill had to sit down as a feeling of nauseous over came her._

_"Okay…this part isn't so cool." She whimpered in pain. "But at least it hasn't gotten any worst."_


	5. FIPRDD pt 4

_**First Impressions, Past Reflections, Different Disasters pt.4**_

_Buzz sighed for the fifth time in a row as he piloted the ship. Warp looked at him and moaned._

"_Alright, what's the matter?" Buzz just shrugged._

"_It's nothing, just a little down…that's all."_

"_Cause of Jill? Look, she knows how dangerous your job is, and she just wants an essay to show up the other kids. She's a big girl, she'll get over it." Buzz nodded with a smile._

"_Yeah, you're right. I'll bet she's having a blast with the commander. I don't even know why I'm worrying so much over-"He was cut off as a message came through the screen. "Buzz Lightyear here." Commander Nebula appeared on the screen._

"_Lightyear…I've got some bad news…" Nebula started as a nervous look was on his face._

"_What's the matter?" Buzz asked. "Is Jill alright?"_

"_Well…that's the thing. She's sorta…um…missing." Buzz sat forward._

"_**MISSING**__?" He yelled. The commander nodded._

"_She snuck away from me when you left the office. We've looked all over Star Command, but we haven't found her yet. I called you because you deserve to know and if you know where she might be hiding." Buzz gripped the ship's joystick tightly. "Uh, Buzz?" Pressing the off button on the screen, Buzz unbuckled himself and headed towards the bridge's door._

"_I know right where she is." He growled as he stormed out._

"_Okay…I'll just…stay here. Then." Warp said, looking after him. _

=[+]=[+]=

_Jill opened the locker room's door and peeked out. Good, the coast was cleared and the sick feeling was gone. She walked down the hall, checking her back when she bumped into something._

"_Oof! Hey what-" She paused as she looked up and saw her father. She gulped as she saw that he was in 'Super-Mega-Angry' mode as his arms where crossed and the stern glare on his face screamed 'you're not going to be sitting right anytime in the near future'. "Oh, hey Dad! Well, funny meeting you here! So what are you up-?"_

"_Jillian. Andrea. Isabelle. Lightyear." His voice was dripping with pure anger. "What are you doing here?" Jill looked at her father with the deer in the headlights look as she tried to think of a good response. Her first thought was to play dead and hope he'd lose interest and leave, but that wouldn't work…then she thought of faking a heart attack, but that wouldn't work either. "Well?" Buzz growled as he tapped his fingers against his arms. Seeing no way out, she gulped._

"_I was hoping…to get a…good grade on…my essay?" Jill squeaked out as Buzz's glare got darker._

"_So you decided to disobey orders, sneak away from Commander Nebula," Jill tried to voice a defense. "Snuck aboard the ship, caused all of Star Command to look for you. Gee, no matter how I think about it, the more it seems to get worst!" Jill looked at her feet. "Do you have anything to say, Young Lady?" She shook her head slowly, eyes never meeting his. He placed his hands on his hips before sighing in frustration. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her down the hall._

"_Ow! Dad! You're hurting me!" She whimpered as his grip got tighter. Looking down at her, his face had gotten darker._

"_Your arm's gonna be the least of your troubles, Young Lady." Jill heart sank into her stomach when she heard this. She knew she was in for it, __**BIG TIME**__. She withheld tears as they neared the brig. Opening the door, he placed her in a cell with a pad of paper and a pen. "I want you to write, 'I will not disobey orders and stowaway on my father's ship' a hundred times. Then I want you to write an apology letter to everyone who looked for you at Star Command, all 100 of them. And then you can write one to Commander Nebula for sneaking off. We'll talk about your punishment later." He snapped. "And I hope you enjoy your time in the brig like a real stowaway." He stormed out, leaving the little girl to her_ punishment.

=[+]=[+]=

"_Don't you think that was a little harsh?" Warp asked as he and Buzz walked towards the district where the smugglers where last seen._

"_No I do not. She needs to learn that such behavior is not acceptable." Buzz snapped angrily. Warp raised an eyebrow at him._

"_She snuck aboard the ship; she didn't hotwire it and take it to Mahambas VI." Buzz glared at him as they walked. _

"_That's not the point. She disobeyed orders!" He snapped._

"_Buzz, she's 9. Did you do what you were told at 9?" Warp smiled as Buzz frowned._

"_That's not the point. Besides, she's safe onboard 42. That's the important thing."_

=[+]=[+]=

_Jill made her sixth paper airplane as she was well done with the write a hundred times part and finished Nebula's apology letter. Throwing the plane, she watched as it hit the release button across the room. Getting up, she took her papers and walked to the bridge where she used the scanner to print off 100 copies of the apology letter to the star command personal that looked for her. As that was printing she left to get a snack out of the fridge. Grabbing a pudding cup she forgot to shut the door behind her as she sat at the kitchen's island._

"_Maybe a snack will settle my stomach." She mumbled as she opened the container. "I'll need something else to settle the burning pain on my butt later, though." A loud slamming alerted her to the fridge as the door was now closed. "What on Neptune's moons, how did that happen?"_

"_Didn't yer daddy ever teach you not to leave doors open?" A gruff voice from behind spooked her before an arm grabbed her. "You never know what bad thing could get in." She was lifted up and held under the voice's arm as another hand covered her mouth. She struggled to get free when the grip got tighter on her as she was carried off. "Don't worry sweetie. As long as you behave, nothing bad will happen to yah." Giving a cold chuckle, he smirked at her. "Can't say the same for yer old man though." He laughed as she finally got a good look at her capturer. He was an overweight weasel like man with 4 arms, one of which held her under his arm and another covering her mouth. He finally stopped before an old warehouse where he knocked on the door. A small squid like creature answered._

"_Hey boss, what took yah?" It asked as he walked in. Covering Jill with his overcoat, he smirked._

"_Just getting us a little…'bargaining chip' case Lightyear tries to show up." He cackled. A sudden blast of a laser nearly hit him._

"_Ferr Dent, aka Sherman Underroot, By the order of Star Command, you are under arrest for gun smuggling." Buzz yelled from his position on the warehouse's catwalk with Warp by his side._

"_I think your bargaining chip just turned into a bluff, don't you agree Ferr?" Warp smirked as Ferr stood firm._

"_I don't think so Buzz Brain and Warple!" Pulling his jacket back, he reviled Jill still trapped under his arm. "Less you don't want yer kid anymore, Lightyear." Buzz froze when he saw his daughter being used as a hostage._

"_Jillian? But...how did you…?" Ferr tsked as he waved a finger._

"_You should really lock up yer car better than that, especially when yer on Trade World." Buzz looked mad as he raised his laser._

"_Let her go now, and we won't add kidnapping, child endangerment and hostage taking to your charges!" Buzz yelled, trying to keep his cool. Ferr took a gun with one of his free hands and held it against Jill's head._

"_How about this, you let me and my pals go with our weapons, and you get yer kid back, still breathing. How's that?" Buzz looked lost as he glanced over to an equally as worried Warp. "So what's it gonna be, Light-Bright? Cause it would be a darn shame to hurt dis pretty lil thing." He tapped Jill's cheek with the gun. Glaring at the thug, Jill was able to wiggle her face free from his hand enough to bite down on it, hard. "OW!" Ferr shrieked as he pulled his hand away, allowing Jill to bite the arm that was holding her to him. "OW! Craters, kid! What are you? Part Thrashasaur?" He yelped in pain as he dropped her. Seeing this as a golden opportunity, she got away from the men as far as possible. "HEY!" growling, he turned to his henchmen. "Get those Rangers!" The five began shooting at the space rangers as Ferr glared in the direction Jill went. "I'm gonna go get that lil brat." He snarled._

=[+]=[+]=

_Ducking and weaving through the crates of the warehouse, Jill panted as she soon reached the stairways leading to the catwalk and basement. All that was left to was get up on the catwalk and get to her dad, and then she would be in the clear._

"_There you are you lil runt." Her blood froze in her veins when that voice hit her ears. Turning, she saw Ferr standing behind her, panting tiredly. "Gotta give it to yah kid, pretty smart of yah to escape dat way. But yer mine now, and I'm gonna throw yer lifeless body at yer old man!" He yelled and charged at her. Jill looked shocked, and then noticed she was in front of the stairs leading to the basement. Now…if she could just time this…right…she could…_

~0~0~

"_Warp! Cuff the suspects! I'm going after Ferr!" Buzz yelled as he ran towards the direction the thug was last seen heading. Reaching the stairs, a soft moan reached his ears. Finally reaching the two stairways, he found Ferr at the bottom of the basement stairs. Sweet Mother of Venus. He thought as he looked around panicky. "Jill? __**JILL**__!" He cried franticly. Oh God, was he too late? The lump in his throat grew as he got no response, except for Ferr's groans of pain. Was his little girl…? He bit his lip as he felt his heart break. "Jillie?"_

"_Hey, Dad?" He froze and looked around before looking up and seeing his daughter hanging from a bar that supported the railing of the stairs above. Smiling weakly at him, she continued. "Remember when you said that gymnastic classes would come in handy one day, and I said no possible way would they? Well, you get to have the right to throw a few 'I told you so' at me." Buzz grinned happily at her. "Now, can you help me down? My arms are beginning to hurt." She warbled. Buzz held out his arms to her as she finally let go of the bar. Dropping into his arms, she was instantly bombarded with kisses from her father._

"_Oh my sweet little girl! My precious angel!" He planted kisses all over her cheeks. "My lil Jilly Bear! My lil Jelly Belly!" He kissed her face. "I'm so happy you're safe!" He cradled her in his arms. Smiling, Jill nuzzled up to him._

"_Daaad, you're embarrassing me in front of the evil criminal smuggler." She jokingly whined. Buzz smiled as he set her down and looked her in the eyes._

"_I'm very proud of how brave you were back there. And that was good quick thinking too." Jill smiled weakly. "Maybe I should bring you with me on more missions." She brushed a lock of hair from her eyes._

"_Actually Dad, little kids don't belong on dangerous missions. I'd rather watch you save paperwork from flash floods of coffee" Buzz laughed heartily and held her close before nuzzling her face lovingly._

"_Glad to here it baby girl, glad to hear it."_

/~{+}~\

Slowly waking up after the side effects wore off; Jill became aware of her surroundings as she sat up on the cot and rubbed her eyes. She noticed that there was a blanket spread over her. She smiled as she shook her head.

"Super, now I'm the bad guy." She sighed and got up. Walking to the kitchen area, she found the three rookies relaxing and drinking coffee. "Hey." They froze when she walked in.

"Oh, hey…Jill." Booster said awkwardly. Jill tilted her head and sighed.

"Look, I made a poor first impression earlier, but I was kinda in a bad mood, and I kinda exploded in anger. I'm very sorry about how I acted; it was very immature and unprofessional of me. I hope you can forgive me for the temper tantrum." Mira smiled.

"Oh, it's okay Jill. I know how dads can be. Ha, trust me on that." Jill smiled sweetly as XR rolled up to her.

"Don't worry your pretty little head over it. In fact, you're kinda sexy when you're mad, you little spitfire you." He purred seductively. Jill raised an eyebrow at him before looking at Booster.

"Aw it's okay Jill. We all lose our cool sometimes." He gave her a hug.

"Thanks Boost." After he let go, she looked around. "Hey, where's my Dad?" Mira pointed towards the bridge.

"He's on patrol for speeders" Jill nodded and walked to the bridge.

"Dad?" He turned his head a bit.

"Hmm, oh Jill. Did you have a good nap?" Jill huffed a little.

"It wasn't a nap. It was a drug educed sleep." Buzz looked at her a bit before sighing.

"Was there a reason you came in here, young lady?" Jill slapped her forehead. This was a wonderful way to start an apology.

"Yeah. I wanted to…" She breathed deeply. "Apologize." Buzz looked surprised at her.

"What?" He asked. Jill moaned a little.

"Please don't make me repeat myself, Dad." Buzz blinked a bit before getting up from his chair. Walking up to her, he looked her in the eyes.

"Jill, why are you sorry?" She sighed at this. Great, now she had to apologize like she did when she was a child.

"Because I acted like a child earlier. I acted very immaturely and unprofessional. And I-" Buzz held a hand up. Great, now what?

"No, no, Honey. I mean, why are you apologizing? It was my fault." Jill perked up.

"What?" Buzz rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, I treated you like a child in front of our team. You didn't deserve that." Jill looked at him in pure shock. "You're old enough to make your own decisions." Giving a sigh, he placed his hands on his hips. "I guess I need to accept the fact that you don't need me anymore" Jill smiled as she gave him a hug.

"Aw, Dad. Of course I'll still need you. But I'm a grown woman now. And thanks to you I can take care of myself. So you don't need to shelter me from every little thing, though." Buzz hugged her close to him and smiled.

"I love you so much, Honey. Never forget that." Buzz said as he held his girl close to his heart, where a place for her would stay forever.


	6. Full Force Torque pt1

_**Full Force Torque pt.1**_

_She would hate to admit it, but there were times where her father was right. She would bite her tongue in anger as her father's doting and stern warnings turned out to be true, causing her to feel like she was three feet tall and in pigtails all over again. Couldn't once, just once, he'd be wrong and know how it felt to make a mistake? _

"Okay team." Buzz said as he placed his hands on his hips. "Today we're taking in a very dangerous criminal." Opening his wrist communicator, a holographic image of a yellow, five eyed alien appeared. Jill was instantly reminded of her old friend Kift, though this one was much older. "Torque." Buzz started. "Wanted in all 50 sectors. His rap sheet has it all. From arson to unpaid parking tickets, he's covered every crime A to Z." Cutting off the feed he stood tall. "He's a danger alright. So I want you all to take extra precaution. Stay close to your partner, watch your backs and keep your hand on your weapon at all time. Booster, you're with XR. Go to the 'Black Hole' bar. He was reported to be there. Identify and apprehend him. Mira and I will cover you." He placed a hand on Mira's shoulder. "Everyone clear on the plan?" Jill raised her hand.

"One problem. Where do I fit in?" Jill asked. Buzz looked lost then tried to think of something.

"Uh, well, Sweetie, you can…" He trailed off as he looked about the bridge. Smiling, he grabbed a pair of cuffs. "You can hold the handcuffs!" He said with a grin as he handed them to her. Jill looked at them unimpressed.

"Seriously?" Buzz patted her head.

"Yup! You're the most important part of this mission. You're carrying the only pair of cuffs we have." Jill glared at him.

"Don't you guys have, like, 10 extra cuffs stored away in your spacesuits-" She began.

"Alright, time to hunt down some bad guys!" Buzz interrupted as he ushered the four out of the ship.

=[+]=[+]=

"Ugh! He is _**SO**_ embarrassing!" Jill yelled as she and Mira hid in an alleyway next to the Black Hole bar. Mira kept an ear to the wall for any sign of trouble. Smirking, she placed a hand on Jill's shoulder.

"He just doesn't want you to get hurt. He's just being a dad." Turning back to the bar, Mira smiled as Jill leaned against the wall and sulked. As she looked around, she noticed that a nearby vender was selling rare Karn mace tail bog hog piglets. Glaring a bit, she was about to walk over when Mira grabbed her arm. "Whoa there, where do you think you're going?"

"To do _MY_ job." Jill said yanking her arm back. "Besides, why do you care? It's not like you're my babysitter." Mira put her hands on her hips.

"Well, Buzz DID tell me to watch over you, and I AM older." Mira joked as Jill turned red. Before she could argue, gun fire was heard from the bar. "Sounds like the boys ran into a little trouble." Mira said as she turned to Jill. "Stay here, this won't take long." And with that, the Tangean ghosted half of herself threw the wall. Jill glared before storming off.

"You're not the boss of me." She hissed as she marched up to the vender. "Excuse me sir?" The 3 eyed cat like man lazily looked at her. "Do you have a license to sell these?" She pointed to the scared piglets.

"Yeah, I do. What's it to yah, sister?" Jill glared at him as she held her hand out.

"Let me see it, please." She hissed as he groaned and pulled out a permit. Looking it over, the vender got grumpier.

"What gives, you can sees I've got a license. What else do you need?" Jill lifted her left wrist as a red beam scanned over the permit. "H-hey…wha-what's that?" He asked nervously as he started to panic.

"It's a scanner that can be used to check for phony licenses." Jill said as a beep followed. Checking her readings, she looked shocked, then sheepishly at the vender. "Well," She began in an embarrassed tone. "It would appear that I would owe you an apology. Your license is acceptable…" The guy looked surprised then quickly looked smug.

"Uh, y-yeah! I…uh…told you I was licensed." He extended his hand. "Now, if yah could just give me that back-" He yelped as Jill crushed his wrist in her vice-like grip. "Hey! What-"

"**IF** we accepted licenses made from cardboard from a cereal box!" She snapped as her expression changed to an angry scowl. "You're under arrest for selling exotic animals without a permit." She pulled out the cuffs as the vender laughed nervously. As Jill went to cuff him, he quickly threw a cage with a piglet in the air. Grabbing the cage, she turned and growled as the vender was getting away. Setting the cage down, Jill raised her right wrist and shot out a red beam that struck his leg and sent him tumbling into a ditch.

"Oh Sweet Mother of Venus!" He screamed as Jill collected all five piglets and casually strolled over to the man. "You shot my leg off!" Cuffing him, she stood him up.

"No I didn't." She said as she showed him his leg was still attached. "My wrist laser is a stun gun. I gave you enough to give the same effect if your leg was asleep. Believe me; you'd know if I had shot your leg off." She paused as she looked at the piglets. How was she going to carry these guys back? The guy's whining got her attention.

"What gives? Since when do Space Rangers care about animals anyways?" She glared at him.

"I am NOT a Space Ranger." She snapped. The vender snickered.

"Yeah? Then what are yah? Animal Police?" Jill whipped out her badge.

"Actually, yes. I am. Field Agent Jillian for Star Command's Animal Research and Wildlife preservation." The guy's smirk faded.

"They really have animal cops? Wow…" Smirking, Jill took all five piglets out of their cages and made the man hold them. As she marched him back to the ship, she smiled as the piglets bit him and thrashed their tiny spiked ball tip tails against his body as he gave yelps and whines.

=[+]=[+]=

"What do you mean that you don't know!" Buzz snapped as Booster and XR threw a captured Torque into the brig. Mira looked sheepish as she played with her fingers.

"Well…Buzz…Sir. She _**WAS**_ behind me…before the gunfire started. And when I came back…she…well…was gone." Mira squeaked out. Buzz glared at her darkly. Putting his hands on his hips, he sighed in frustration.

"What did I say? Stay close and watch your partner's back!" He scowled. "Now my daughter is out there, in Trade World, alone, scared, and Venus knows wh-" a soft tap on his shoulder caused him to turn around, where he saw Jill next to a handcuffed cat like man holding five weird piglet like creatures that were biting and hitting him.

"Miss me?" Jill asked with a smirk. "I brought a little gift. Meet Ted Proton, poacher, animal smuggler and seller of exotic goods with a fraudulent permit." She pushed Ted forward as Mira caught him and Booster took the piglets from the convicts. Jill's smirk faded as she saw the scowl on Buzz's face. "What?"

"Field Agent Jillian Lightyear. Explain your actions." Jill raised an eyebrow.

"I did my job. He was selling rare exotic animals with a fake license. So I arrested him." Buzz crossed his arms. "So? What's the problem?"

"You disobeyed direct orders from a senior ranger." Buzz snapped as he pointed to Mira. Glaring at him, Jill stood her ground.

"Okay, 1. A field agent doesn't need to follow orders from anyone who isn't the commanding officer. Even if I did, I outrank Mira, who's a first year Rookie, while I'm a second year. 2. Field Agents don't need backup like rangers do. So I was in full rights to arrest the suspect." Jill snapped. Buzz scowled at her.

"You left a ranger behind!" He yelled.

"She left me behind!" Jill yelled back. "She ghosted threw the wall and left me behind, so yell at her for ditching me!" She stormed up to Booster and took the piglets before going onboard. "Now, if you excuse me, I've got some animals to tag and care for." And with that she disappeared into the ship, leaving the 5 behind in awkward silence before Ted spoke up.

"So…am I still under arrest, or what?"


	7. Full Force Torque pt2

_**Full Force Torque pt.2**_

Making sure that the piglets were comfortable in the makeshift bed she made, Jill walked out of the locker-room and to the bridge. She by passed her father as he was making a sandwich as Torque was making Space Ranger jokes. She couldn't help but chuckle at one as she walked into the ship's bridge.

"Hey Jill, those piglets all settled in?" Booster asked as the girl sat down in a chair next to him.

"Yup. Soon they'll be taken to a wildlife preservation nursery." Jill said as she flipped her communicator open and punched in her report.

"So…Jill…is there…any way someone could…I don't know…maybe…" Booster began as he drummed his fingers against the scanner.

"You can't have a piglet Booster." Jill interrupted him as she never looked up from her communicator.

"Awww, but they're so cute!" Booster whined.

"Yeah, now." Jill said. "But they're not fully grown yet." She pressed a button as a hologram version of a piglet showed up. "They'll get bigger." Pressing a button the piglet started to get older. "A LOT bigger." Booster blinked a little bit at the tiny hologram.

"That doesn't seem too-" He began.

"Oops, forgot to add in the life-size factor." Jill said as she pressed a button and the hologram grew as big as the bridge.

"Oh…yeah that's bad." Booster whimpered. She nodded as she pressed the hologram off. Mira chuckled as she pressed the intercom button.

"Buzz, we're entering Star Command." Jill got up and got the piglets ready as they landed. Walking ahead of the others, she ignored XR as he was smacked by a guard-bot. Yup, same old same old. Reaching the doors that lead to the hallways, she stopped as three guards passed her with Torque in cuffs with Ted chained to him.

"Easy on the creases, Robo!" Torque snapped as Buzz exited the ship.

"Don't forget to write." Buzz smirked as he waved by.

"You haven't seen the last of me. Buzz-cut!" Torque snapped as he passed Jill.

"No? Well the first of you is bad enough! Ha, that got him." Jill rolled her eyes.

"Yeah Dad, real mature." She said as she left to turn the piglets over to the ARWP labs. Walking down the halls she heard Torque still making ranger jokes as he was loaded onto a shuttle for PC-7. Men were so immature. Handing the piglets over to the wildlife preservation nursery worker, she signed out the forms needed to finish the case. "Well, have a good life, little guys." She smiled as she petted a piglet on the head as they were taken away. "Well, that's one case of animal cruelty down." She sighed as she walked off. "Only a billion or so to go."

"Jillian Andrea Isabelle Lightyear-" She blushed as her wrist communicator went off. Quickly flicking it open, she tried to ignore the amused looks and giggles she received from the rangers around her.

"_**WHAT?**_" she hissed darkly at the image of her father.

"Okay. One, watch the tone, little missy." Buzz snapped. "Two, you're to report back to 42, ASAP. We have our next mission." Jill sighed in annoyance.

"Sweet Venus, what now? Are you going to make me stand by as you guys take down smugglers? Or make me act like a parking maid and issue speeding tickets?" She groaned. "What degrading job do you have for me now?"

=[+]=[+]=

"Checking safety buoys on Tanker Alley?" XR snapped as team Lightyear stood around the alley with the giant buoys surrounding them. "Come on!"

"Uh, not that I feel like I'm above a routine assignment, it's just that, HELLO! Boring!" Mira joined in with XR's whining. Buzz put his hands on his hips as he looked angered by his team's complaining.

"Boring is it? Who here knows what happens to crystallic fusion fuel upon impact?" Buzz began his lecture.

"Oh boy, here we go." Jill sighed as she leaned up against a buoy. Buzz shot her a warning look.

"It explodes." XR replied. "Big, huge, mega blow-ups! Scour the ceramic polymers right off a poor robot."

"Exactly. And what do the tankers traveling Tanker Alley carry?" Buzz asked as he glared at Mira while Booster hopped up and down excitedly behind him as he waved his arm like a excited five year old who wanted ice cream.

"Calm down Boost." Jill snickered. "It's not like you're gonna get a gold star." The Jo-ad ignored her as he continued.

"Oh, me, me, me! I know this one! Oh, oh, oh!" Mira let out a sigh.

"Crystallic fusion fuel." She replied. Booster stopped bouncing about as both his ears and hand lowered.

"Oh."

"That's why safety is job one here on Tanker Alley. Sure, this may not be a glamorous assignment but, 'Safe space ways save lives.'" Jill moaned as she palmed her faced. Her father was so corny sometimes. She nearly popped out of her ranger suit when a loud horn blasted as a tanker dangerously past them. XR was sent flying as Buzz lost his balanced a bit. Righting himself, he pointed towards the tanker that had almost hit them. "Good example. Watch this." The tanker drifted towards the buoys. "The buoys set up an electrified barrier which stops the pilot-less tankers from escaping Tanker Alley and posing a threat to other traffic." As he spoke the buoys sparked red as electric streams bounced against the tanker's hull, causing it to drift away. "So! Ready to commence safety inspections, Rangers?"

"You're the boss." XR said a little annoyed.

"Whatever." Mira smirked weakly.

"That's the spirit." Buzz beamed with a grin.

"Let's go!" Booster cheered happily, pumping a fist into the air as he wiggled about in excitement. "Show me the buoys!" Jill, Mira and XR stared at him oddly as Buzz gave a pleased smile at the Jo-ad. Jill raised her hand.

"One quick question." Buzz turned to her, still smiling.

"Yes Sweetie Pie?" Jill cringed a bit but continued.

"Why are they pilotless? If they're carrying such important fuel, then why don't we have people pilot them and cut out this useless assignment?" Buzz's smile faded a bit at this.

"Because it's a very dangerous job. If it explodes…" Jill waved her hand.

"Okay, then what about a robot? Like a cargo driver model?" XR glared at her.

"Because the robot's metal would cause a bigger and more dangerous explosion." Buzz said, smile gone and hands on his hips. "Anything else you'd like to ask?" Jill shook her head and glared. "Good. Now, we'll work separate. Booster, you're with XR. Mira, you're going-" Jill got up.

"With Jillian." She interrupted as she floated towards the Tangean. Buzz grabbed her shoulder and yanked her back, causing Jill to yelp in surprise.

"No, Mira you're going to be working alone. Jillian, you're with ME." He said as he pointed to himself. All the color left Jill's face.

"WHAT?" She screamed. The three others cringed a bit.

"You have your assignments, so let's get to it rangers." XR, Mira and Booster quickly left. Jill watched them go before turning to Buzz.

"Bu-but sir, shouldn't I go with Mira, since we're both on the same-" She began.

"Nope." He said flatly. "You're staying with me. You're on supervised monitoring while on missions. It's part of your probation." Jill looked at him dumbstruck.

"Probation? Why am I on probation?" She asked a bit annoyed. Buzz poked her helmet.

"That's why. You've been disrespecting your commanding officer by back talking." Jill looked at him in pure shock.

"That's not fair!" She yelled. "First off, you forced me onto this team after threatening all the other captains, so you must have seen this coming! Secondly every time I try and do my job, you force one of the rookies to hold my hand and go with me. Thirdly-" Buzz held a hand up.

"You're on probation. End of discussion. Now" He grabbed her hand and led her towards a buoy. "Come along and help Daddy, my lil Jelly Belly." He patted her helmet as she grinned her teeth in frustration.


	8. Full Force Torque pt3

_**Full Force Torque pt.3**_

As team Lightyear fixed the buoys, Jill was scowling as she handed her father the tools he would ask for.

"Thanks Jilly Billy." Buzz said as she handed him a hammer.

"Please stop calling me that." She hissed threw her teeth.

"Okie Dokie, Cutie Bootie." He smirked as she glared at him.

"Go back to Jilly Billy." She snapped. Smiling, he went back to work on the buoy. Jill sighed as she sat there bored out of her skull.

"Lightyear! Buddy!" Jill jumped back as an upside down ranger appeared out of nowhere. "I see you've finally got an assignment _worthy_ of your skills." As the ranger righted himself, she noticed who it was.

"Rocket Crockett? Why are you here?" She asked her father's rival. Rocket had to be the most annoying person in the whole quadrant…next to XR that is. Rocket turned to her and smirked.

"Hey, hey, Lightyear junior. Didn't see you there. Still hiding in Daddy's shadow, huh?" He said in a babyish voice as he ruffled the top of Jill's helmet. She was positively fuming as her face grew red.

"Why you conceited-" Buzz interrupted her.

"What brings you out here, Crockett? Need me to save your hide again?" Rocket faked laughed and slapped his knee as Buzz continued to work.

"Actually, I thought it might interest you to know that Torque's transport was ambushed by Hornets." Rocket said as he grinned smugly. "He _escaped_." Buzz looked shocked at Rocket's words.

"What? How could they-" Giving a frustrated groan he turned to the others. "Let's go, team! We've got a mission." Jill stood up and flew by Mira, XR, and Booster.

"Not so fast, Ace." Rocket cut Buzz off. "_I've_ got a mission. _You_ get to stay out here and direct traffic." Activating his jetpack, Rocket flew up to his Star Cruiser. "Keep up the good work, kids! Maybe you'll be promoted to crossing guards!" He yelled out with a laugh as he blasted off.

"Huh! Shows you how much he knows, right, Buzz?" Booster said as Buzz began to growl in anger. "This may not be a glamorous assignment... but 'Safe space w—'!" XR pushed Booster away from the fuming captain quickly.

"We'll just be over here." He said nervously as Booster was confused. Jill and Mira watched as Buzz rested against a buoy, still peeved. The two girls exchanged worried looks before flying over to him.

"Dad?" Jill questioned her father.

"You okay?" Mira asked in concern.

"Oh, fine. Perfect, never better. Why do you ask?" Buzz snapped at the two. Jill crossed her arms.

"Cause, you're acting like a six-year-old who didn't get the toy he wanted." She joked as Mira shot her a warning look before turning back to Buzz.

"You know, Buzz, it wouldn't hurt you to open up. Admit it. You'd rather be tracking down Torque than doing road-side service." Buzz glared a bit before turning to Mira.

"Listen up and listen good. When duty calls, a Ranger answers. No questions, no complaints." He turned his back on the two girls. Jill and Mira smirked at each other.

"And Torque's escape?" Mira asked coyly. This got Buzz to break his serious demeanor.

"It's got Zurg's fingerprints all over it!" He growled and began pacing in a circle. "I cannot believe that Rocket Crockett is out there chasing space scum while I'm stuck in a lower-ended any-flunky-space-rookie-one day-out-of-the-Academy-can-do-in-his-sleep assignment!" XR and Booster looked at each other nervously as Jill and Mira smiled.

"That's pretty open." Mira chuckled.

"Like a 24/7 convenience store." Jill grinned. Buzz sighed as his shoulders sagged.

"Thank you." Standing straight, he grabbed Jill. "Now, let's get back to work people!" He flew over to a buoy. "Hammer." He ordered as Jill sighed and complied.

=[+]=[+]=

After a few hours had passed of Buzz grumbling and commanding tools from her, Jill finally spoke.

"Uh, Dad?" She got a grunt as a response. "You sure you're okay?" Buzz just hissed under his breath as he continued working. "Dad?"

"Just," He began as he slammed down the tool in his hand. "Just go help Mira." Jill frowned.

"But, I thought I was on 'supervised pro-'"

"Go help Mira!" He snapped. She just shook her head and activated her jetpack.

"Fine. You're the boss." She said sarcastically. She paused as she watched him for a bit, and then flew off to join the three rookies.

=[+]=[+]=

"Hey guys." Jill said half heartedly as she gave them a little wave. Mira looked at her a bit bewildered.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as Jill began to help her fix the buoy she was currently working on. "I thought Buzz put you on-"

"Dad didn't want me around to see him throw a huge hissy fit." Jill explained. "So he sent me here."

~0~0~

Buzz was still working on his buoy angrily, muttering and grumbling darkly as he worked.

"Not fair! I'm suck out here while Crockett gets all the action." He sulked as he leaned against the buoy in annoyance.

"Oh, Buzzy, baby!" Buzz froze before glaring towards the voice. Sure enough, there in all his evil glory was Torque. The outlaw was on his cycle smirking at the angry ranger.

"_**YOU.**_" Buzz hissed at the fugitive.

"Like I promised, Buzzy. Just you and me. One on one. Mano y mano, sweetheart! So what's it gonna be?" Torque asked as Buzz went for his communicator.

~0~0~

"He always sends me off like I'm a child. It's so annoying!" Jill complained to the other female ranger.

"Seems to be a running theme with you two." Mira joked lightly. Jill tsked as she handed Mira a wrench.

"You don't know the half of it." She snapped as she continued to work.

~0~0~

Buzz was about to call the rookies for help when Torque continued to mock him.

"You gonna call your little pallies and your baby girl? Are you afraid of getting your keister kicked in front of your kid, or what?" Torque teased as he revved his bike up and drove off.

~0~0~

"He does it because he cares." Mira chuckled. Jill scoffed at this.

"No. He does it so I don't fly off the Star Command manual's beaten path." Jill smirked. "He doesn't want the embarrassment of a loose cannon of a daughter that could ruin his perfect legacy."

~0~0~

Buzz grinned his teeth at the mention of Jill. How dare this…this…_**PUNK**_ even mention his precious angel? Buzz threw the tool he had in his hand down and activated his jetpack.

~0~0~

"My father's always been by the book." Jill explained to the princess ranger next to her. "And heaven forbid anyone should go against the grain of his perfect little world of right and wrong."

~0~0~

"Let's go with WHAT!" Buzz snapped as he flew after Torque.

~0~0~

"He would rather die than question his beloved rule book." Jill finished a buoy then started on the next one. "His whole life is nothing but regulations and protocols. That's why I have to be monitored 24/7 in case I should ever get a head of myself and let my emotions make me do something he'd never do. Because my dad's ALWAYS perfect. He NEVER acts on raw emotion and ego." She snapped as she slammed the lid of the buoy.

~0~0~

Buzz was thrown to the ground as Torque's clones stood over him. He was breathing heavily as the painful blows he sustained to the stomach winded him. He glared at Torque's smiling face as he felt himself slowly slipping into unconsciousness.

"Aw, what's the matter Buzz Boy?" the villain grinned. "Got an upset tummy? Well, why don't you take a little nap, baby, while we set up a 'Bon Voyage' party? And guess what, your little friends and kid are invited! It's going to be a blast, baby." Torque's cold crackling voice slowly drifted away as Buzz's vision went black.


End file.
